1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a closure for a beverage container and is particularly concerned with closures which remain in place while drinking and are spill-proof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In some prior art arrangements, the closures have a spout containing an opening typically in the form of a slit or a plurality of apertures. These openings provide a flow passage for withdrawal of the contained liquid and reduce the amount of liquid that spills if the container is tipped or overturned. The disadvantage of prior art arrangements of this approach is the spillage is only reduced, not eliminated.
Another approach to the problem has been to provide a valved spout arrangement. However, prior art embodiments of this approach are relatively complex, multi-piece structures which do not lend themselves to mass production methods. Also, a flexible spout is required for these devices to function properly and flexible spouts are not always desirable.